Him
by nightwalker21492
Summary: What are snowed in Gryffindors supposed to do to cure their boredom? Play a muggle game of course!


**Him**

Hermione stared at the fire in front of her trying to think of anything to get her mind off the tall red haired boy behind her.

"Oy! Herms! What are you doing over there?" asked George from across the room.

"Yeah, come play a muggle game with us." added Lavender.

Hermione turned around and saw the three Weasley brothers, Harry, Ginny, Nevil, Lavender and Luna.

muggle game? But the only muggle games they know are truth or dare and spin the bottle. Hermione smiled to herself and stood up. There was a chance she could get to kiss him in both games. She walked over and sat down between Fred and George.

"What game are we going to play this time?" asked Luna.

"How about spin the bottle?" said Harry as he smiled as Ginny blushed.

"I'm afraid I dont know that one." said Luna.

"I'ts very simple. We all sit in a circle and spin a bottle. Whoever it lands on, you gotta kiss them. Unless you're family, then you can spin again. But, if you end up kissing the same person more than once, you go up to the boys' dormitory and play seven minutes in heaven with them. Very simple." explained Hermione as she but her lip when she realized that he was staring at her with a look in his eyes.

"ok, i got it. Shall we start?" asked Luna.

The group got in a circle going boy-girl-boy-girl.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Ginny.

Everyone looked at each other and agreed that Nevil would go first.

"Bloody hell..." he mummbled as everyone laughed. He spun the bottle and it landed on Luna.

Luna spun the bottle and it landed on Ron. Ron spun and it landed on Ginny. Ginny laughed and kissed Ron, who was despertly trying to pull away from his sister's hug, on the cheek. Ron spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione. Hermione spun and it landed on George. George spun and it landed on Lavender. Lavender spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione. As they leaned in to kiss, they couldnt help but laugh as the boys whooped and whistled.

Hermione then spun and it landed on Fred. Fred spun and it landed on Luna. Luna spun and it landed on George. George spun and it landed on Ginny. They kissed each other on the cheek and Ginny spun the bottle, it landed on Harry. Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione. Hermione spun and it landed on Nevil. Nevil spun and it landed on Ginny. Ginny spun and it landed on Fred. They kissed on the cheek and Fred spun the bottle, it landed on Ron. Ron tried to run but Fred still kissed him on the cheek. Ron spun the bottle angerly and it landed on Harry. They looked at each other and quit the game.

After they left, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Nevil, Luna and Lavender were the last ones left. Hermione spun and it landed on Lavender. As they leaned in to kiss one other twins said this:

"you two kissed before. you gotta play seven minutes in heaven!" he said with a tooth smirk. They sighed and walked up to the girls dormetory. After seven mintues, Lavender came down alone and sat down. A few seconds later, Hermione walked down the stairs bottoning the bottom of her shirt. And laughed as the boys looked at her with wide eyes. She sat down and smiled.

"Who'se turn is it?"

Lavender spun the bottle and it landed on Nevil. They kissed and Nevil spun the bottle. It landed on himself.

"What the hell!?" he spun again and it landed on George. George leaned in and kissed Nevil on the cheek. George spun and it landed on Fred. After a dramatic show of them throwing their arms around each other and kiss each other on the cheeks as if they were French, Fred spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione.

"WAIT! You two kissed before. Go upstairs!" George practiclly yelled. "Just scream if you want more time." he whispered to Hermione as she glared at him but couldnt stop her blush.

He smiled as she and Fred walked up stairs to Fred's room. They sat down on the bed and stayed silent.

"hi." hermione whispered.

"Hi."

"how's it going?" she asked as a poor attempt to make small talk.

"Good, you?"

"Nervious."

"me too...we dont have to do this, you know." he said."

"I know..." she said as she moved closer to him on the bed.

He reached up and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned forward and their foreheads touched. He was breathing deeper now, as Hermione placed one hand on his knee and ran the other one up to his chest.

"Did...did you really do this with Lavender?"

"no, we just thought it would be funny to see the guys' faces if one of us came downstairs buttoning their shirt." she said.

"Good." he said as he brushed his lips over hers.

"Why is that good?" she asked.

"I dont want the one i love to be making out with other girls...unless im involved some way." he joked.

"What?"

"Hermione, pet, i love you. I've loved you ever since we joined the D.A." he confessed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I love you too, Fred." she whispered as they finally kissed,

DOWNSTAIRS

"They've been up their for longer than 7 minutes." said Ginny.

George and the others looked up the stairway. They climbed up the steps and listened to what was going on. The only noise they heard was springs squeaking softly. Everyone look at one another with wide eyes and started talking all at once.

"Well i should get going..."

"we should get to bed..."

"night..."

George watched as everyone ran into their own rooms.

"Where the bloody hell am i supposed to sleep!?" he asked as he stood in the now empty hallway.


End file.
